


Spin the Bottle

by mrs_captain_rogers



Series: Check Please Ficlets [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions of love, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Pining, Spin the Bottle, drunk games, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a drunken spin the bottle kiss but for Ransom and Holster it opened up a whole new can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about as a request on tumblr. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr... @alwaysxknitting

Spin the bottle had always been a favorite post kegster activity among the Hausmates. It was known to lead to other things however like the game after Shitty’s last kegster before graduation. It resulted in a no holds bar, sudden death, winner take all game of beer pong. Lardo, as usual, dominated the boys and walked away two hundred dollars and half a dozen apple mini pies richer. As things were winding down from the latest party leaving the motley crew of Hausmates and the Frogs who found themselves in a circle on the living room floor around an empty beer bottle.

“Who goes next?” It was Nursey, drunk as a skunk, who had asked the question, his words heavily slurred. Dex, the only sober… well less drunk one of the group, answered. 

“I’ll go.” 

The statement was followed by a flick of his wrist which sent the bottle spinning rapidly around and around the circle for nearly a full minute before it slowed and landed between a blushing Chowder and a pouting Nursey. Before anyone could say a word a dark hand shot out and tapped the bottle just enough to tip it in Nursey’s direction. 

“Oh look at you working that Weasley magic, just so you can kiss me.” 

Dex rolled his eyes but a happy smirk tugged at his lips, with a matching gleam in his amber eyes as he leaned across Bitty to kiss his partner. Holster, sitting to Dex’s right, reached for the bottle and promptly send it spinning. It spun rapidly, a dull brown blur, before stopping squarely on Ransom. Both D-men smiled and they leaned across the circle to share the kiss. However far from their first kiss, Ransom found himself, unsure if it was his own mind or the buzz from the tub juice, fighting the urge to reach up and cup Holster’s strong jaw as he pressed to deepen the kiss. 

It was the tall blonde who broke away first gasping for air. They both stared at each other, breathless, brown eyes mirroring blue. It may not have been their first kiss but it was definatly their first kiss like that, deep and passionate. 

“Well that was something,” Lardo chirped as she wobbled to her feet. “You lot can keep playing but I’m going to bed. Night losers.” 

A chorus of good nights filled the room as she walked, swayed, but stairs to her room. The remaining group played a few more rounds but Holster could tell something was eating at his best friend. Ransom excused himself first and was already passed out asleep when Holster joined him in their attic. 

Four days after the kegster, Holster sat in his study cube staring at a boring English assignment. A stack of new hockey plays they’d been talking over sat in the corner of the small desk. They had a game against Yale coming up and Holster wanted to prepare the guys but couldn’t get his head into it. Ever since that kiss he and Ransom had been in a funk. The tension was thick and sluggish like the molasses Bitty used in some of his pies. Sighing he tugged his phone out of his back pocket. 

**Holtzy: Bro? (1:18)  
** Rans: Bro… (1:19)  
Holtzy: Annie’s? (1:19)  
Rans: Corner Booth? (1:21)  
Rans: 15 min? (1:21)  
Holtzy: We need to talk. 

Without even hearing the words spoken Ransom knew they were in Holster’s captain voice. His heart clenched in his tight chest. He’d practically avoided his best friend since the night of the party and it was definitely messing with their chemistry, even on the ice. 

Ransom’s dark eyes gazed at the excel sheets spread out across his computer screen. It chronicled every kiss, every make out session, every behind attic door sex act that had ever happened between them. Along with that data was what happened after, if they argued, if they cuddled, and how Ransom was feeling both before and after. The longer he stared at the presented data the clearer the truth became. 

_I’m in love with Holster._

“I’m in love with Holster.” His thoughts became spoken word but uttered so softly even Ransom himself barely heard his admission. Chowder lifted his head from his laptop across the kitchen table. 

“You say something Rans?” 

Ransom shook his head as he slapped his laptop shut and slid it into his bag. The tension between the best friends had been back breaking, heart breaking, for Ransom but the rest of the team save Lardo were oblivious boys that hardly noticed. 

“I’ll be back later,” he called to Bitty as he ducked out of the kitchen shrugging his bag onto his shoulder. The blonde baker nodded in response as he continued rolling out pie crust. 

Fifteen minutes found Ransom tucked in their usual booth in the back corner of Annie’s. Long dark fingers tapped mindlessly against the red table top, menu pushed aside. With the way his stomach was summersaulting there was no way he could even consider food.  
A nervous hiccup escaped his lips as Holster entered the diner. The familiar smile and gleaming blue eyes sprang up as he spotted his line partner in their usual table. 

“Did you order for me?” Ransom couldn’t even look Holster in the eye. 

“Haven’t been here long enough. He just brought my drink…” Ransom’s eyes flicked toward his practically empty water glass. Despite having downed the entire cup, save the ice, in a matter of moments he still felt like he held Death Valley in his mouth. The blonde nodded as he glanced over the menu even though he always got the same thing every time they came to Annie’s. 

“So uh… what, what do we need to talk about?” Hearing his own words coming out in Ransom’s shaken voice chilled Holster to the core. “Cause if it’s about that kiss the other night at the party I’m- “ 

“Bro.” 

Ransom finally looked up as Holster’s larger hands gripped his own large ones. 

“Did that kiss mean what I’m hoping it does? Cause you have no idea how swawesome that would be. Brah I uh, I’m kind of…” He paused as the waiter walked up. 

“What can I get you to drink?” 

“Coffee. Black.” 

The phrase if looks could kill wandered across Ransom’s mind as he watched his best friend glare at the server. The ‘fuck off’ in Holster’s sharp tone was evident to anyone within earshot. The curly headed boy quickly jotted down the order before hurrying away. 

“What was I saying?” Ransom’s features softened as he gazed across the table at Holster. 

“You were confessing something I think…” 

“Oh right!” The blonde boy reached across the table and took both of Ransom’s dark calloused hands in his own. “Justin “Ransom” Oluransi I’m in love with you.” 

Ransom smiled and gave Holster’s hands a tight squeeze as he smiled across at him. “Well Adam ‘Holster’ Birkholtz that makes two of us. Wait, no that came out wrong.” Dark pink flushed across his cheeks and Holster tried not to laugh. “I love you too Holtzy.”

The pair leaned across the small table to share a kiss, a real kiss, when the server returned with the cup of coffee. “Are you ready to order?”  
Holster groaned and banged his head against the table top. 

“Brah you’re killing me here…” he mumbled into the table top. Ransom couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
